


Splash

by VesperCat



Series: Adam Lambert One-Shots [23]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Dormitories, Fluff, M/M, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-06 20:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12218400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperCat/pseuds/VesperCat
Summary: Splash: a spell of moving about in water energetically."Hi. I was wondering if you would want to take a walk with me?" asks Adam nervously, face becoming slightly redder.





	Splash

**Author's Note:**

> JD = John Doe = whoever you want.

A knock comes from JD's dorm room and an 'I'll get it' from one of his dorm-mates.

"Hey JD, Adam's here for you," the mate says and flops back onto his bed, returning to his magazine.

"Hi," JD says leaving his poetry homework for later in favour of Adam.

"Hi. I was wondering if you would want to take a walk with me?" asks Adam nervously, face becoming slightly redder.

"Yeah sure," JD says, excitement showing via his heart beating slightly faster.

Walking down the wooden floor hallway and past the numerous framed sport team and class photographs.

Stoping by the stairs, JD pokes Adam's arm and shouts, "Tag, you're it," and races down the stairs.

Slightly taken aback by the innocent and sometimes child-like teenage friend Adam runs after JD just as their housemaster makes an appearance.

Racing down the dormitory's stairs to the outside of the building, Adam always being last even though he has the height advantage.

"Why do you that?"

"Do what?" JD asks knowingly, smiling at Adam while walking down a pathway away from the main dormitory building.

Their hands brush together once, twice and by the third time JD grabs Adam's.

"Wha-"

"I don't mind,"

"You don't mind?"

"No, not at all,"

~

"Where are they now?" 

"All I know is that they went for a walk, sir," JD's roommate says whilst flipping through his magazine.

~

"Tag," JD shouts, running down the pathway and into a nearby building.

Taken aback again by JD's enthusiasm of running around today with seemingly endless amounts of energy, Adam once again rushes after his friend.

Just as Adam was about to ask JD if he is willing to participate in one of the boarding school's sports team, even as a reserve, he bumps into JD causing them both to fall into the pool.

"Hi," JD says as soon as Adam comes up for air, "at least we don't have to send our clothes to the laundry this week, don't know about the ties though,"

Adam laughs due to JD's wit makes and proceeds to splash JD with pool water.

JD splashes back in joyful retaliation, moving backwards, Adam following.

Suddenly bumping into the pool's cold edge makes JD stop the fun and rub at his head vigorously.

Adam stops splashing pool water in JD's direction when he realises that he isn't reciprocating the fun.

"What happened now?" asks Adam, knowing that JD can be a bit accident prone.

JD mumbles a quick, "Nothing,"

"Let me see,"

"Would you stop mother he-" JD gets cut off by Adam moving more closer and then placing a quick kiss on JD's lips.

"Don't you two have homework to do?"

As quickly as Adam gained confidence he lost it, separating himself from JD.

"Out the pool now!" Their housemaster screams.


End file.
